Ifrit Heats Things Up
by bcmorgan96
Summary: This is how Ren and Zero ultimately express their feelings to each other.


**Ifrit Heats Things Up**

** I know the characters in this show are twelve and under, but I've seen all kinds of lemon stories with twelve year old charaters. So if you don't like it, don't read. As for those of you who are fans of this couple read, enjoy, and review.**

"Okay. Later Madoka." Ren said as she left the bey repair shop with Maru by her side. Madoka waved to them before re-entering her shop to get to work on the other bladders there.

They started making their way to bey park to meet up with the others. Maru said, "Your getting really better Ren. I bet in no time you'll be in the top leagues." Ren smiled and said, "Thanks Maru. I really appreciate that." Maru nodded and continued, "I ran a condition test on your Phoniex bey and your power has grown very much. You just need to keep it up with manager's training and practicing with Zero and the others. And with plenty of time, you'll be a champ."Ren looked up at the sky and said, "Yeah."

They arrived at Bey Park and entered to be met by Zero. "Hey you guys. Glad you could make it." Maru said, "Hey Zero. Wouldn't miss it." Ren blushed a little as she said, "H-Hey Zero."

Over the time since she's known Zero, Ren has began to develop feelings for the 13 year old boy. She was always afraid to admit it to him everytime she thought it would be the right moment. No one, not even Maru or Madoka, know about her feelings to the owner of Samurai Ifrit.

Before any of the three could say anything else, Takanosuke said, "Hey Ren. Come on and battle. I've been waiting for you to get here." Ren blush faded as she said, "Alright! Let's do it." She ran to the stand for the cyclone stadium, both extended above the areana, and the stadium began to rotate. "LET IT RIP!" They launched their beys and the battle was on.

"GO Phoenix!"

"GO Griffion!"

Everyone from Zero to Kite were watching from the stands as the beys collided in the stadium. Ren and Takanosuke were chanting their beys names as the battle heated up. But with that, Zero began to notice something.

He began to see how beautiful Ren looked to him. They way her hair began to flow as she chanted out to her bey, her smile as the battle continued, and how her eyes sparkled the more fired up she got. He thought to himself, 'Wow. I just realized how beautiful she is. I wonder if she would like me.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by Eight asking, "Zero? You listening?" He looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Eight said, "I was asking you if you want to come with me, bro, Shinobu, and Takanosuke to go eat at Bull's after this." Zero said, "Sure. How about you Maru?" Maru said, "Sorry. I just got a message from Chief Madoka inviting me and Ren to come eat with her. So I can't come with you guys." Zero said, "That's okay. Let's finish watching the battle." They all turned back to see Takanouske was using his special move.

"It's over Ren. Special move: Delta Slash!" Ren countered with her special move, "Infinite Fire Stream Assault!" The two attacks collided and caused a minor explosion. Then Griffon shot out from the debrie and was knocked out of the stadium through the hole. Takanouske said, "Ah man." Phoneix came back to Ren as she cheered, "Yeah!"

Their carries lowered as Maru ran to Ren and said, "Come on. We gotta meet Madoka at her house." Ren said, "Oh. Okay." She turned to the others and said, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Come on Ren." Maru said and Ren said, "Gotta go. Wait up." She said as she followed Maru out of the building.

Zero watched as Ren ran out with Maru. He then heard Shinobu said, "Come on Zero." He turned toward his friends and said, "Alright. I'll be right behind you." He followed them out the building with a million things going through his head.

With Maru and Ren, they were sitting in the living room of Madoka's house eating a delicious meal. Maru said, "This is the best meal yet Chief." Madoka smiled and said, "Thank you Maru." Madoka then noticed that Ren was barely eating. She asked, "Is something wrong Ren?"

Ren looked up and said, "No. Nothing's wrong." Maru said, "Come on Ren. We're your friends. You can tell us anything." Ren thought, 'They are my two best friends. I guess I could tell them.' She sighed and said, "Okay. But promise me you won't tell anyone." Madoka and Maru nodded before Ren continued, "Okay. I've started having a crush on Zero. But the problem is I'm afraid to tell him how I feel."

Madoka giggled a little as she said, "Oh Ren. That's normal when you start to have feelings for someone. The best thing to do is to tell him when you think it's the right time." Maru said, "Yeah. Maybe you could tell him tomorrow since you two are always the first ones to get to the manager's training before even manager himself." Ren thought for a moment before looking at the clock and said, "I'll try, but right now I need to head to the mall before the shops close. I gotta get some more night clothes. Thanks for dinner Madoka."

She got up and made her way out of the shop. Maru turned to Madoka and asked, "Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Madoka said, "She will eventually. But whether if it's tomorrow or not. I can't tell." Maru thought to herself, 'I sure hope so.'

With Zero and the others, they were sitting in a booth at Bull's Burger. Takanosuke noticed Zero was eating slower than he usually does and asked, "What's with you Zero? Normally that food would have been gone by now." Zero looked at him and said, "I guess I'm just not that hungry right now." Eight asked, "What's wrong?" Zero said, "I can't tell you guys. You'll laugh at me." Kite said, "We promise we won't laugh." Zero hesitated for a moment before saying, "Okay. I think I have a crush on Ren."

After he said this, the guys all stared silently before all of them, except Shinobu, began laughing. "Thanks guys", Zero said before he got up and began making his way to the exit. Shinobu glared at the other three, which caused them to stop laughing, before he followed Zero.

Outside, Shinobu said, "Zero. Wait!" Zero turned to face him and asked, "You here to laugh to." Shinobu said, "No. I want to give you some advise. Tell Ren how you feel." Zero nodded and said, "Thanks pal. I'll see you tomorrow." He began to walk off as Shinobu watched, 'Good luck Zero.'

With Ren she was walking to her apartment building with a store bag in her hand. She thought to herself, 'Maybe they're right. Keeping this in for too long will make it hard to be towards Zero at all.'

Suddenly, a bey came out of nowhere in front of her, blocking her path. She jumped back a little in suprise of the little top coming out infront of her. "What the-?"

She was cut off by two strangers grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into a near by alley, causing her to drop her bag. They let her go when pushing her to the wall as a third stranger with his hair covering eyes and dressed in a uniform came out infront of the shadows. The mysterious bey came to him and Ren asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger brought a spine chilling smirk to his face as he asked, "You don't know me? I thought everyone knew me from the Battle Bladers tournement seven years ago. Especially since I was one of the only two who used a dark move." Ren gasped in horror as she rememvered who exactly this strange was. Her force was in fright as she asked, "You're Reggie? The one who uses Poison Serpant?"

"Indeed I am. Now I'm giving you one choice. Draw your bey and prepare to battle. If you win, you're free to go. But if you lose, you're bey gets broken." Ren thought, 'He's not giving me much of a choice.' "Fine. Where do we battle?" Reggie smirked as he said, "Follow me."

He led her to a warehouse at the other end of the alley where an stadium sat. Ren stood at one end while Reggie stood at the other and he said, "Time to start." The two readied their launchers and began, "3...2...1! LET IT RIP!" Their beys collided and the battle was on.

A few minutes later with Zero, he was walking home thinking, 'Shinobu's right. I have to tell Ren how I feel.'

His thought's were interupted by something tripping him. He stood up and saw he was tripped by a shopping bag with a recit sitting on top of it. "Whose is this?" Zero looked at the name on the piece of paper before he said, "It's Ren's. But where is she?"

His question was answered when he heard a scream from the warehouse. Zero looked up in horror as he said, "Ren!" He picked up the shopping bag and began making his way to the warehouse.

With Ren, she watched as Serpant tore away at her Phoenix. Reggie then said, "Now to finish you. Dark move. Serpant Venom Strike." And with that, Serpant attacked so hard that it caused Phoenix to stop spinning. Ren said, "Phoenix. No!" Reggie said, "It's not over yet. I still have to break your bey completely." Ren was about to get her bey when Reggie's friends held her back. Reggie then said, "GO SERPANT!" Ren watched as the still spinnig bey headed toward hers as she said, "NO! PHOENIX!"

Suddenly, another bey came out of nowhere and knocked Serpant away before it could come in contact Phoenix. "What?" Reggie asked before they all looked toward the entrance where they saw Zero standing there. Ren smiled as she said, "Zero!" Zero said, "Let her go and I'll give you another battle. If I win, you let us go."

Reggie smirked and said, "Very well. But what if I win?" Zero said, "If you win... you get to what you want to Ifrit." Ren said, "Zero, no!" Reggie said, "Alright. Let her go." The two guys threw Ren to the ground and got her bey before both Reggie and Zero launched their beys into the stadium and the battle was on.

For half an hour, Ren watched as the battle drew closer to an end. Reggie said, "Time to end this. Dark move. SERPANT VENOM STRIKE!" Zero said, "Not so fast. Special move. BURNING UPPERCUT!" The two attacks collided and a cloud of smoke appeared.

Then Serpant shot out of the cloud and past Reggie, who stood shocked. He turned to Zero and said, "You'll pay for this. Let's go guys." He then grabbed his bey and left the warehouse with his two guys following.

Ren ran over to Zero and suprised him by hugging him. "Thanks Zero." She said as she buried her face in his shoulders. Zero hugged back as he said, "No problem."

They broke the hug when they heard thunder. They looked outside to see storm clouds and lighting before Zero said, "Come on. My apartment is close by. We can stay there until this storm blows by." Ren nodded, grabbed her shopping bag along with Phoenix, and followed Zero.

After walking for a few minutes and getting rained on a little, the two made it to Zero's apartment. He let Ren inside before shutting and locking the door. Ren looked around to see all the features the room apartment held. There was a flat screen, a kitchen area, one bedroom, a couch, a bathroom.

She turned to Zero asked, "How did you get a place like this?" Zero looked at her and said, "Manager and Madoka paid for this so I could have a place to stay." He then saw Ren shivering from cold. He said, "I would let you use my shower, but I don't have any other clothes for you to wear." Ren smiled as she held up her bag and said, "Don't worry. These are dry enough for me to use. While I'm in the shower, you should check the weather. See how long this storm will last." Zero nodded and Ren went to the bathroom as Zero went to the TV.

After a few minutes in the shower, Ren walked out of the bathroom wearing a white tank-top and a pair of grey shorts. She walked over to Zero and said, "I left you plenty of hot water. So what's the damage?" Zero turned to her and said, "I'm afraid it's gonna last till morning. You're more than welcome to stay here tonight." Ren smiled and said, "Thanks Zero." Zero smiled and got up from the couch as he said, "You're welcome Ren. I'm gonna get in the shower now. Make yourself at home." He then walked into the bathroom and started his own shower.

Later

Zero, wearing a blue T-shirt and some black shorts, sat beside Ren on the couch watching TV. It was ten o'clock and the two were starting to get tired. Ren started getting tired enough to where she rested her head on Zero's shoulder. Her head shot up as the two blushed and Zero said, "It's getting late. Maybe we should go to bed." Ren nodded and said, "I agree. Do you have any blankets I could use for the night?" Zero said, "No need. My bed will have all the blankets you'll need." Ren said, "But Zero-." "Don't argue Ren. You've had a rough night. I'll take the couch." Ren nodded and said, "Okay."

Zero led her to his room and said, "I'll see you in the morning." He turned to leave but before he could, he felt Ren hug him from behind and she said, "Thank you Zero."

He turn around and took her in his arms as the two looked into each others' eyes. Zero leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as her eyes widened in shock. Then her eyes slowly closed as she kissed back.

They stayed that way for 2 minutes, until Zero pulled away and said, "I have something to tell you, Ren. Eversince we battled against each other you've started becoming more than a friend to me. I love you. I can understand if you don't-."

He was cut off by Ren putting her finger to his lips. She smiled as she said, "I feel the same way about you, Zero. I just didn't know when the right time to tell you would be. I love you too." They smiled at each other and brought their lips together once again. Only this one went from a passionate kiss to a hot and intese one.

Ren pulled Zero to the bed until both fell on the mattress and Ren rolled them to where she was on top. Zero began to lick her lips for an entrance and Ren willingly complied. Their tounges began to wrestle as the kiss got more intense.

After three minutes, they pulled away due to the lack of air. Zero looked into her eyes and asked, "Ren? Are you sure? I mean you've had a rough night and-." Ren cut him off by saying, "Yes Zero. I'm sure. Please, I want this." Zero nodded and entered another kiss.

Zero broke the kiss after a few minutes to start kissing, sucking, and nibbling on Ren's neck. began to gasp and moan as she scratched his head. She then felt his hands run under her shirt, over skin, feeling her bra. She kept moaning until he pulled his hands came back to remove her shirt and her bra. He then began to fondle her breast before he lached on to her left nipple while rubbing the right one with his fingers. Ren moaned even louder in pleasure as he moved further down her stomach to her shorts. He removed them along with her panties to see her hot pussy. He stuck one finger inside, then two, before he replaced them with his tounge. Ren threw her head into the pillow as Zero's licking felt better every second that passed. "Zero. Keep going. I'm so close", Ren said as Zero kept going till he felt her juices squirt out and he began licking it away.

After he licked up all the juices, Ren flipped them over and said, "My turn." She removed his shirth and began licking down his chest before she reached his shorts, removed them, and began to massage his crotch through his boxers. Playing with her prey was fun, but she stopped long enough to remove his boxers. She put her face to his crotch and began licking the tip before she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. Zero moaned as she began bobbing her head, "That's it Ren. I'm about to cum." Ren then felt his cum shoot into her mouth and she pulled her head off his crotch. She licked her lips, smirked, and said, "Hmm. Good."

She then flipped them again so Zero was on top and asked, "You ready?" Zero was about to nod until he thought of something. He left a confused Ren to open the draw beside his bed. Ren then understood as she saw Zero pull a condom out. He took it out of the package and put it on.

He then went back to Ren and asked, "Are you completely sure, Ren? After this, there's no going back." Ren smiled at his concern of her and said, "Yes Zero. Make me yours." Zero nodded and slowly slid his crotch into Ren until he felt it rip through her hymen. Ren screamed in pain and Zero said, "Sshhhh. It's okay." He then waited until Ren said it was okay.

After two minutes, she said, "It's okay now Zero. You can start moving." Zero nodded and began thrusting in and out of her entrance. She then clinged on to Zero's head as he went faster and faster. They began moaning and screaming each others' names.

Zero felt Ren's walls clench around his crotch as he said, "Ren. I'm about to cum again." "Me too Zero. Keep going."

After a few more thrusts, the two came in union as the shouted their names to each other, "Zero!" "REN!"

Zero then pulled out of her and fell down next to her. They kissed again before wrapping each other with their arms and Ren put her head to Zero's chest. They panted and Ren said, "Zero. That was amazing. I love you. I love you too, Ren. Now let's get some sleep." Ren nodded and Zero pulled the blankets over them and the two fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.


End file.
